


And That Gray Became A Light

by Umachica



Series: Wynonna Earp Scene Analysis Series [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Scene Analysis, Scene Breakdown, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umachica/pseuds/Umachica
Summary: An in-depth analysis of Wayhaught's interactions in Episode 3 of Season 1, complete with bonus mini canonical songfic!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wynonna Earp Scene Analysis Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514936
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	And That Gray Became A Light

**And That Gray Became A Light**

An in-depth analysis of Wayhaught's interactions in Episode 3 of Season 1. Katherine Barrell and Dominique Provost-Chalkey bring this to life in ways we never thought any actor could. The micro-expressions, the small gestures, and hesitation are all on point to what a genuine pair of individuals would look like when trying to figure out their feelings for one another and dealing with emotional pain. A phenomenal performance that helps us all connect with the characters that they are.

Bonus! We haven’t pointed it out in our analyses before, but maybe times the songs playing in the background of these scenes are appropriate for much more than just mood. In this case, we’re presenting our analysis with a little touch of songfic as demonstration. 

***

_I am screaming in your ear_

_I'm starving stop at nothing_

_Til I am inside you for good_

_Lights blurred with time_

_And that gray became a light_

_You see nothing clearly_

_So headstrong deny the feeling_

***

Ahh...Baby (embryo?) WayHaught. A beautiful dance of soft looks and tender touches...

We begin at the newly established Black Badge Division office. Waverly Earp has just finished her briefing when there is a knock on the frosted glass door.

  
[ https://imgur.com/a/F4O3ZSF ](https://imgur.com/a/F4O3ZSF)

The individual requesting to enter knocks very clearly this time. Last time there was a threat of treason (death implied).   
  


  
[https://imgur.com/a/j2xYYIi ](https://imgur.com/a/j2xYYIi)

The new consultant looks up at the same time as Dolls and realizes that she's seen that french braid silhouette before.   
  
Waverly: _Oh,the cops... Oh… Um… THAT cop!  
  
_After scrambling to get the office into an “unclassified configuration”, Dolls gives the go ahead.  
  
**Enter.**  
  
Officer Nicole Haught cautiously pops through the door. She doesn't comment on the pretty cocktail waitress being in the sooper sekrit BBD headquarters. It’s possible Nicole had seen Waverly enter the station earlier and had made a mental note of it earlier.  
  


[https://imgur.com/a/VSJNMVL ](https://imgur.com/a/VSJNMVL)   
  
Wynonna: _Dolls, please don't threaten the poor cop’s life again.  
  
_At first, Nicole pretty damn focused on her task. 

  
[https://imgur.com/a/oXc40Xq ](https://imgur.com/a/oXc40Xq)   
  


**Hey. Uh… you asked to be alerted whenever things come over the wire that seem unusual?  
  
**The youngest Earp tries to focus on Dolls as he responds.   
  
**Yeah, we’re coming. Thanks.**

  
[https://imgur.com/a/55IzjQg ](https://imgur.com/a/55IzjQg)   
  
**Waverly, you’re dismissed.  
  
**Waverly tries _SO_ hard… but she can’t keep her eyes away from Nicole. They flutter in her direction briefly before settling on the redhead.

[https://imgur.com/a/tBOzqjI ](https://imgur.com/a/tBOzqjI)   
  
Waverly: _There she is. In her natural habitat. What is wrong with me?  
  
_The Nephilm may not have realized she might have to deal with the Haught Cop Lady walking into the office when she asked to be part of BBD. She's not sure how she feels about it. Happy to see her, but terrified of something that's there in the back of her mind.

[https://imgur.com/a/K2GocVj ](https://imgur.com/a/K2GocVj)   
  
Having completed her mission, Nicole relaxes. It’s then she shifts her attention to Waverly. Her angel is staring at her. Nicole gives her a happy smile back as her heart does a pleasant little dance. She may not be sure why Waverly's here, but it's a nice addition to her day.  
  
While we can’t be certain how much time passes between their first meeting at Shorty’s and now. It is clear they are still fairly early into this “dance,” but the spark that passes between them passes through every Earper heart with a jolt.

[https://imgur.com/a/qyfu0Nj ](https://imgur.com/a/qyfu0Nj)   
  
The look between them does _NOT_ go unnoticed by someone else in the room.  
  
Dolls is sharp, and as someone tasked with finding and tracking the supernatural, he has a keen eye for noticing subtle details.

  
[https://imgur.com/a/inE7WTM ](https://imgur.com/a/inE7WTM)   
  
He sees Waverly's downward glance, but by then, it’s too late. Dolls already knows that’s going on.   
  
This moment served as confirmation to Earpers that the conversation in Shorty’s wasn’t queerbaiting. Something is happening here. You can almost see Waverly's heart pounding through her very beautiful turquoise blouse.

( _Record Scratch_ : Mild color dispute here. Look Hunter’s Green to me :p -Umachica)

  
[https://imgur.com/a/aYYSTJr ](https://imgur.com/a/aYYSTJr)   
  
Dolls looks back to Nicole to see her reaction. Wynonna, in the background, looks confused about the pause.   
  
Wynonna: _Law Peeps are weird. Whatevs.  
  
_Wynonna Earp, Queen of the Dense. You had the royal title first, ma’am.

  
[https://imgur.com/a/aUuCzSz ](https://imgur.com/a/aUuCzSz)   
  
The agent makes a mental note somewhere in the back of his mind. It's probably nothing, doesn't affect the mission, but Dolls is a mental cataloguer. Any information could be useful in future so the info gets filed away for now.   
  
He goes to follow Nicole, who lets him by with her eyes downward in a gesture of respect.  
  


  
[https://imgur.com/a/x2Kp684 ](https://imgur.com/a/x2Kp684)   
  
Nicole: _Nope, Dolls. You didn't see that. I'm a professional!  
  
_But as soon as he passes her…

  
[https://imgur.com/a/ciP5DTd ](https://imgur.com/a/ciP5DTd)

[https://imgur.com/a/qjVwGjr ](https://imgur.com/a/qjVwGjr)   
  
Nicole keeps smiling at Waverly the entire time as she closes the door. She even leans over a bit to keep Waverly in her sight for just a little bit longer.   
  
Nicole: _Flash that charming smile, Haught!  
  
_It's almost as if Nicole already knows Waverly is feeling the pull.

  
[https://imgur.com/a/BEiPVlR ](https://imgur.com/a/BEiPVlR)   
  
Waverly can't help herself. She fights it, but loses as she shyly smiles back.  
  
Wynonna misses it entirely. She's busy closing a drawer with her boot. I’m sure the powder from your donut won’t kill the finish, Earp.  
  


  
[https://imgur.com/a/9Vc8O0K ](https://imgur.com/a/9Vc8O0K)   
  
A blink later, Waverly's thinking face is on.  
  
The whole “I might be into women” penny, it’s definitely slipping, but it hasn’t dropped. Waverly is _SUPER_ confused about what she is feeling, so she immediately attempts to distract herself by speaking to her sister...

***

Some time later...

  
[https://imgur.com/a/Z59pHJq ](https://imgur.com/a/Z59pHJq)   
  
Everything has gone to shit… what else is new?  
  
Wynonna and Dolls are already at the Crown Surplus Store when Papa Cop and Cop Jr roll up. Stetsons on, sirens are blaring, guns locked and loaded.

  
[https://imgur.com/a/ByvN5uN ](https://imgur.com/a/ByvN5uN)   
  
Purgatory’s Finest are told to take their cues from Dolls. Clearly, this upsets them. They have to sit back and wait while innocent lives are in danger. Exactly the opposite of how they were trained. They watch unhappily as BBD comes up with a plan.  
  
Haught doesn't like this. She's eager, and fidgety. Her hand is already on her trusty sidearm as Wynonna prepares to go in.  
  
( _Record Scratch_ : I miss you Smith & Wesson 659! I’ll never let go! Not like Haught did! -Jaymie)  
  


  
[https://imgur.com/a/WisVeG5 ](https://imgur.com/a/WisVeG5)   
  
Bonus picture, from the Wynonna Earp spin-off buddy cop show! Seriously Nicole is sexy.  
  
[#HaughtPleaseUseYourShotGunInSeason4ThankYou](https://twitter.com/hashtag/HaughtPleaseUseYOurShotGunInSeason4ThankYou?src=hashtag_click)

[  
](https://twitter.com/hashtag/HaughtPleaseUseYOurShotGunInSeason4ThankYou?src=hashtag_click) ( _Record Scratch_ : Nedley do you REALLY expect that shotgun to do ANY good from that distance? -Jaymie  
  
It can do plenty good if he's using slugs, lethal or rubber. They're effective up to 75 yards/68 meters! -Umachica, an American  
  
Apparently… I know nothing. Carry on, Nedley! -Jaymie, a Canadian)

  
[https://imgur.com/a/9V3VHU5 ](https://imgur.com/a/9V3VHU5)   
  
After Wynonna goes in, Officer Haught approaches Dolls.   
  
**What’s the plan Deputy Marshal?  
  
**Haught is a person of action. She hates sitting around.  
  


  
[https://imgur.com/a/ywRqglv ](https://imgur.com/a/ywRqglv)   
  
**We surround the store. You get a clear shot, let me know.  
  
**Nicole nods her head in agreement as Dolls continues. She’s focused completely on what he has to say, any day dreams of Waverly are gone. Haught is in cop mode and there isn’t much that can pull her out of it.  
  
**We hear shots, we go in.  
  
**Nicole: _Awesome! A way to prove I’m not a rookie flatfoot._

  
[https://imgur.com/a/kCRlRHN ](https://imgur.com/a/kCRlRHN)   
  
Dolls pulls the information he gathered earlier from his library of all things. He remembers the glance from earlier. The Deputy Marshal doesn't spell out who Waverly is at all as he hands her a phone.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/YF6jluK ](https://imgur.com/a/YF6jluK)   
  
**Call Waverly. Tell her that her sister’s in a situation.  
**  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/LDKGIQQ ](https://imgur.com/a/LDKGIQQ)   
  
****Dolls, ‘He Of Many Phones’. That was like...the **_THIRD_ ** phone on his person in this scene alone.  
  
( _Record Scratch_ : Super irresponsible not having a phone case, but if he's tossing iPhones out left, right and centre as _burners_ why waste money on an Otterbox? -Umachica)  
  
Pssst! Hey, Haught! Waverly’s number is written here on this phone... Maybe you should save it on your phone, eh?   
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/oujDXH0 ](https://imgur.com/a/oujDXH0)   
  
  
Nicole takes the phone, gives it a sexy little flip that murders thousands of gay hearts at once, then notices something....  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/1Erh8vU ](https://imgur.com/a/1Erh8vU)   
  
**Hey isn't that Champ's truck?  
  
**The rookie cop is already aware of what Champ's truck looks like. It’s doubtful that she's already gotten used to all the local citizens of Purgatory, so it’s likely the cop has seen Waverly in said truck.  
  
It’s also possible that one of Sheriff Nedley’s first briefs was on... the village idiots.   
  
At this point it’s important to note that the PSD doesn’t actually know who is a hostage and who is a criminal yet. Champ immediately flies right up to the top of Haught’s naughty list.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/xNHIRnM ](https://imgur.com/a/xNHIRnM)

With a little more information than Nicole is privy to, Doll's drops;  
  
**Waverly's boyfriend?  
  
**Nicole feels a flare of jealousy. She grinds her teeth as she huffs out a response that gives her play away.  
  
**Unfortunately...  
  
**That's the first time jealous Nicole pops out. She huffs as she walks away to call her crush.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/vTqKeJz ](https://imgur.com/a/vTqKeJz)   
  
When she does this, Dolls immediately looks back at her.  
  
The comment was made on purpose to confirm what he saw earlier. He's an observer and continues to keep filing away the bits of info into his library, regardless of their relevance to the current emergency.  
  
Dolls: _Yup, suspicions confirmed. I sense the gay romance afoot.  
  
_Ladies and Gentlemen, Dolls! The _ORIGINAL_ WayHaught shipper. Gus is just the matchmaker that got Waverly to balls up and plunge tits deep.  
  
( _Record Scratch_ : Dang, Dolls, you’re nosey! This has nothing to do with anything you're up to. You really are a softy! -Umachica)  
  
Unfortunately, Nicole doesn’t call Waverly at the best time.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/YBCwAuU ](https://imgur.com/a/YBCwAuU)   
  
Her ringtone alerts Bobo Del Ray and Doc to her presence in the trailer park.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/QFG6S5W ](https://imgur.com/a/QFG6S5W)   
  
**Not now!  
  
**A spying Waverly is… busted!  
  
Rule #1, turn off your ringtone while eavesdropping.  
  
More spy schooling is required it seems.

  
[https://imgur.com/a/3BVth5M ](https://imgur.com/a/3BVth5M)   
  
Meanwhile, back at Crown Surplus...  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/H1Zb07I>  
  
**Whoa! We’re just letting them go?  
  
**The Revheads have come out with human shields, and Dolls is forced to let them go. He's willing to do this only because he placed a tracker on Wynonna. This is not something he alerts Purgatory’s Finest to.  
  
The Sheriff’s Department is NOT happy about this.   
  
Nedley is still contemplating Dolls' smart mouth response earlier…  
  
**Sure, if you want everyone to die immediately, go ahead and shoot the tires.  
  
**Nicole is chomping at the bit and pretty much paces in one spot because...  
  
Nicole: _COME ON, the bad guys are getting away!!!_   
  
The rookie is very keen early on. Nedley has to remind her sometime down the road that not everything is resolved quickly.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/GOoCV2O ](https://imgur.com/a/GOoCV2O)   
  
**It's called a long game.  
  
  
**[https://imgur.com/a/FtREaqo ](https://imgur.com/a/FtREaqo)   
  
**I’ve been playing one for a while.  
  
**PSD is after ending the immediate danger of civilians in the hostage situation. Dolls on the other hand, isn't. As far as he's concerned, he's got an operative on the inside anyway and a bigger picture to deal with. Dolls sees regular cops as mall security while he's a secret agent. Haught’s later thrilling promotion to “agent” hints to the 'cops are below Agents' mentality.

***

A spell, a rescue mission, and a couple lives later…  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/5QYjbpU ](https://imgur.com/a/5QYjbpU)   
  
...Shorty doesn't survive his encounter with evil.   
  
Soon after, there's a wake held for him at his bar. There's a lot of food prepared for everyone, most likely prepped by Waverly, as we have come to learn that food is one of her ways of dealing with death.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/OzQorA3 ](https://imgur.com/a/OzQorA3)   
  
**All I remember is a lot of crying. And the food. The grown ups let me eat as many marshmallows as I wanted.  
  
  
**[https://imgur.com/a/sDVLzV4 ](https://imgur.com/a/sDVLzV4)   
  
**Ok. Fine. I’ll make sandwiches. Pastrami, salami, egg, tuna, cucumber, ham & cheese, ham no cheese…  
  
  
**[ https://imgur.com/a/t8lXH1a ](https://imgur.com/a/t8lXH1a)   
  
( _Record Scratch_ : Anyone else remember their mom having a crock pot exactly like the one in the background there? I sure do. -Umachica)

Nicole rushes over to the bar. To Waverly.  
  
“Quiet Lies” by Matthew Mayfield plays softly on the jukebox.

♪♪ _You somehow see…_ ♪

She calls her name with a sense of urgency.  
  
**Waverly.  
  
  
**[https://imgur.com/a/AizDkmb ](https://imgur.com/a/AizDkmb)   
  
Waverly hears her. She hears the police issued boots softly thump across the old wooden floor of the bar and perks up a bit.

But it's clear she's been crying.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/0PU6c8i ](https://imgur.com/a/0PU6c8i)

♪ _Inside of me…_ ♪

 **I’m so sorry.  
  
**Nicole immediately launches into an apology.  
  
It's not just a sympathetic or professional acknowledgement that Waverly has lost someone close to her. Nicole was there. Nicole really, truly wishes she could have done more. That she could have done more and didn’t.

Waverly’s response is choked.

**I can’t believe he’s gone.**

♪ _When I lay down._ ♪

  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/WN8lyRc ](https://imgur.com/a/WN8lyRc)

The pain wrenches at Nicole's heart, and she immediately reaches out to comfort the smaller woman.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/5W3Okki ](https://imgur.com/a/5W3Okki)

  
She takes Waverly’s hand. It’s the first on-purpose touch between them since Nicole helped Waverly out of a beer soaked shirt.

( _Record Scratch_ : I can hear Abnormally Adam reacting to this quite clearly; "Oh bless! They touched!" -Jaymie)  
  
To everyone else around, this touch likely seems sympathetic. The local female cop who was involved in the altercation, is comforting a victim. Most professional cops likely wouldn’t do this, but this is Purgatory. It’s a small town. Everyone knows and cares for everyone.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/aByaVc0 ](https://imgur.com/a/aByaVc0)

_This_ is a bit more. Nicole reaches her other hand forward and drags it along Waverly's arm in a tender touch. She wants to offer more comfort. She wants to pull Waverly in. She wants to brush the hurt away. 

It's a touch that can't be played down as easily as just comfort from an acquaintance.

If Nicole could have her way, she would be holding Waverly close. A soft quiet tender embrace with soft whispers of comfort. One Waverly could pull away from, if she wanted to, because Waverly makes the choices. Nicole would never ask her to be someone she isn’t.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/cJjA7MP ](https://imgur.com/a/cJjA7MP)

Waverly squeezes Nicole's hand. Accepting the comfort and support she needs right now. She starts looking like she's going to cry again

And of course... that's when our favorite person comes in.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/i2NRXqn ](https://imgur.com/a/i2NRXqn)

**Oh, it’s OK.**

Champ is too self absorbed to notice anything going on between Waverly and Nicole at first. At first glance you might think he's trying to be sweet, except that he thinks his girlfriend is crying about him and not Shorty because, you know, it's all about you at a wake… (sarcasm dripping like fresh vanilla dipped donuts)

Seeing his girl getting all weepy and figuring it's about him, he rushes over and kisses all over her, telling her he's okay so everything's alright.

Champ: _Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!  
  
_**Hey, um… OK.** _  
_

Waverly isn't receiving all this sudden grabby affection well. 

And Nicole…  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/BSXjZjL ](https://imgur.com/a/BSXjZjL)   
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/4vRJM1m ](https://imgur.com/a/4vRJM1m)   
  
Nicole pulls her hands back like she touched a hot stove. She knows the touch went a little bit far and knows it could be considered inappropriate. Haught doesn't want to potentially cause a scene, so she lets go, but she's clearly unhappy about it.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/tcaGki4 ](https://imgur.com/a/tcaGki4)   
  
Nicole looks away as Champ pulls Waverly to him and smothers her in kisses. He does this thing with both arms around her, basically holding her in a weird pseudo headlock. Waverly is trapped. Nicole is clearly not a fan of the treatment.

Nicole: _This is fine… I guess...  
  
  
_[https://imgur.com/a/axMm8vd ](https://imgur.com/a/axMm8vd)

Waverly, for her part, isn't appreciating this either. She grabs his arms, pulls her head away.

**Uh... um... K…**

What else can she do at the moment?  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/i3t9LYC ](https://imgur.com/a/i3t9LYC)

All of the questioning herself aside...  
  
Waverly: _Just no. Get off me._

But she doesn’t want to verbalize it because she should WANT Champ to do this, right? This is how things SHOULD be, right? But she knows she doesn't really feel that way. Why she doesn’t is another step down a scary road that the woman in front of her is possibly presenting.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/5yR3YB7 ](https://imgur.com/a/5yR3YB7)

Nicole’s not thrilled with what she sees going on here. Champ's smothering and Waverly's pull _away_ from him, not towards, telling him she doesn't really want this while he just keeps on

  
[https://imgur.com/a/3NbU8hL ](https://imgur.com/a/3NbU8hL)

So she looks away.  
  
Nicole: _Hmm, is that a penny dropped on the floor?_

( _Record Scratch_ : Ok so there was a minor backroom discussion about pennies here. Canada doesn’t HAVE pennies anymore. We don't have 2 dollar bills either, but people still reference them. Maybe there actually WAS a penny on the lopsided floor under the beer fridge to keep it from tipping oddly. They're still around for _that_ purpose! -Jaymie)

Nicole looks like she's in an episode of The Office and about to cut over to an interview with the cameraman.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/UeF6Rwn ](https://imgur.com/a/UeF6Rwn)

**Hey, uh...  
**

♪ _You steal my dreams easily..._ ♪  
  
The cop is about to make her exit, but something in Waverly doesn't want that. She doesn't want things to be like this. Something in her heart already knows what she wants... and that’s Nicole. It’s an uncontrolled emotional response when she reaches out for the redhead. Her hand slaps down on the bar as far forward as she can with Mr Grabby McPawsy all over her.  
  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/Wf0N3CE ](https://imgur.com/a/Wf0N3CE)

Interestingly, Champ actually pulls her hand back here. Before the cop Waverly was talking to was "Just A Cop", but some base part of Champ's brainstem is bothered a little. Either that or he's just being all grabby still and trying to have her attention all on him so he could uh... kiss her better.

( _Record Scratch_ : Nicole is way better at this. The 'kiss you better' thing. See: the barn scene. -Umachica) 

Champ: _Oh baby, your hand went the wrong way. You're supposed to be focused on me. Lemme fix.  
  
  
  
_[https://imgur.com/a/HiJLV7D ](https://imgur.com/a/HiJLV7D)   
  
Nicole sees this. Sees Waverly reach for her. Her heart skips a beat.

  
[https://imgur.com/a/ZwbM3js ](https://imgur.com/a/ZwbM3js)

♪ _When you’re around._ ♪

 **I got your voicemail. About Wynonna.  
  
**It suddenly hits her that Waverly, in the arms of her boyfriend, is reaching out for _HER_. Reaching for Nicole! She looks up at Waverly, her breath caught for a second.

It’s a lightbulb moment... 

Nicole: _This ISN'T me just reading into it._

She'd probably been half-convincing herself that shamelessly flirting and pining forever would be the game plan. That nothing would ever come of it. But there seems to be a spark...  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/4xcH0sL ](https://imgur.com/a/4xcH0sL)

Waverly is looking right back at her. She thanks her. Champ has his arm fully around Waverly's neck now, and his other arm in front. This is possessive posture. He may not quite realize what's going on on a conscious level, but some part of him knows something's up and it's placing his insecurity into overdrive.

To be fair, he might act like this on the regular, but considering his later statements, there's a little more to it than that. This is a low wattage light bulb flicker moment for him.   
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/aafzmUh ](https://imgur.com/a/aafzmUh)

**Thanks.**

♪ _Quiet lies.._.♪

Waverly says she got Nicole's voicemail. And it's nothing. You know? Just... she got her voicemail. But Nicole brightens at that. She doesn't even spare a glance for Champ. Waverly got her voicemail and she was comforted by it!  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/O3LrUNH ](https://imgur.com/a/O3LrUNH)

Waverly’s eyes are bright even though they are tear stained. She's not letting Champ dumb her down.

 **It was really sweet.  
  
**Waverly emphasizes that there is a little more meaning to that with her eyes. A depth there that she WANTS Nicole to see. And Nicole sees it. Oh boy, does she see it.  
**  
  
  
**[https://imgur.com/a/6GjJ9CR ](https://imgur.com/a/6GjJ9CR)

Look at her face light up!   
  
Rudolph!Nicole: _SHE SAID I WAS SWEET!!  
  
_  
(Dolls is Comet in this scenario)

[  
  
  
https://imgur.com/a/3Wc0xIK ](https://imgur.com/a/3Wc0xIK)

Nicole pushes out a response as evenly and nonchalantly as possible… but we, the viewers, can see right through it.

**Yeah. Sure.**

Nicole's heart leaps for joy, but she reins it in because, holy crap, they're making eyes at each other Right Under Boyfriend's Nose™. But there's hope! it's there! She takes a breath similar to the one right after she helped Waverly out of her beer shirt.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/7UJCtjS ](https://imgur.com/a/7UJCtjS)   
  
Same breath...

Nicole: _Yayayayayayaya.... oh, boyfriend. Right._

Gay panic... Reign it in!! Bf still there!! Be cool be cool be cool…

Nicole: _Remember cop training... Poker face... Write down that number you took from Doll's phone earlier for... reasons...  
  
  
_[https://imgur.com/a/2Q1Bs7K ](https://imgur.com/a/2Q1Bs7K)

**Yeah, thank you.**

Champ echoes Waverly and actually gives Nicole a half-wink. Something in him is trying to project 'move along' to Haught. Waverly's smile is saying please stay.   
  
( _Record Scratch_ : ♪♪Should I stay or should I go?♪♪ -Umachica)  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/zHBqpAT ](https://imgur.com/a/zHBqpAT)

Nicole's internal dance screeches to a halt. Right. Yeah. She's still with him though. She's not ready. Nicole thinks Waverly is cute and lovely, but this is a mess she doesn't really want to tangle in. If Waverly does feel the way she seems to feel... it's gotta be Waverly's call to drop Champ first. It's not Nicole's jam to get into juvenile chest puffing stand offs.

Back to pining. Pining with hope.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/RE7jnWC ](https://imgur.com/a/RE7jnWC)   
  
She gives Waverly a look with a lot behind it. She sees Waverly, hopes Waverly will come around, but she's not here for (gestures at Champ) all this. Nicole’s final response is quiet. Almost a whisper.

**Of course.**

♪ _Whisper whispered all the time..._ ♪  
  


[   
https://imgur.com/a/79D9nhn ](https://imgur.com/a/79D9nhn)

Nicole smiles as she turns to leave with a resigned grimace.

  
[https://imgur.com/a/MoGgDSS ](https://imgur.com/a/MoGgDSS)

And she shakes her head as she walks off. 

( _Record Scratch_ : ♪♪Why you gotta go make things so complicated?♪♪ Look, I relate to things musically, okay? -Umachica)  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/wnRxEOD ](https://imgur.com/a/wnRxEOD)

Waverly watches her go, her heart aching at the sight. She's struck by how much she doesn't want it to be like this. How much she wants Nicole to come back. Part of her wanting Nicole to be the one holding her right now.  
  
Their hearts sing for each other.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/t1TGnLt ](https://imgur.com/a/t1TGnLt)

Champ is looking fairly pleased with himself as he comments on how something about the new cop rubs him the wrong way.

Waverly just keeps watching where Nicole left. Something's shifted. It really hurts to see her walk away with that expression on her face.

Some part of her clues into Champ's muttering, and she supplies the name he can't come up with.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/8tKFrZE ](https://imgur.com/a/8tKFrZE)   
  
**It’s Haught.**

♪ _I am screaming in your ear..._ ♪  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/GqcRaxv ](https://imgur.com/a/GqcRaxv)

**She's… She...**

Suddenly, Waverly can't anymore. Trying to describe Nicole trips her up and breaks something in her. She begins to cry again. She's crying because Nicole left her, and she knows why. Waverly can't blame her, but she's crying because she doesn't understand what's going on in her heart. Why it's all turned upside down. Why she isn't happy Champ's there, alive and safe. That's what she 'should' be feeling.

Shorty is gone. Everythings messed up. It's all too much for her right now.

Waverly: _Could everyone just stop for one frigging minute!_

  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/e0vsoZI ](https://imgur.com/a/e0vsoZI)

The internal "what is wrong with me" is screaming.

♪ _I’m starving stop at nothing..._ ♪

[  
  
https://imgur.com/a/qqZOO6E ](https://imgur.com/a/qqZOO6E)

Champ tries to comfort her again, once again, mistakenly thinking it's all about him (though he includes Wynonna this time) telling her that hey, it's okay, we were almost human sacrificed, but we're okay now, see? :D 

Waverly opens her eyes to his utter stupidity, self absorption, and density. She finally sees in him what Wynonna kept talking about.

♪ _Til I am inside you for good..._ ♪

  
[https://imgur.com/a/36zwiM3 ](https://imgur.com/a/36zwiM3)

Champ tells her he'll never let her go again, and for the first time, it doesn't sound comforting at all. Not one bit.

♪ _Lights blurred with time._ ♪

[   
https://imgur.com/a/zrbDduo ](https://imgur.com/a/zrbDduo)

Instead, what should be comforting feels confining. It looms over her and sounds ominous instead of loving. 

This is what she wanted, isn't it? Before...

  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/Dj5WEmu ](https://imgur.com/a/Dj5WEmu)

Before Nicole, who she might have just chased off. Everything is too much, too fast... so she completely blanks out on Champ when he goes in for more kisses.

♪ _And that gray became a light._ ♪

  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/TidUHFe>  
  
And he doesn't notice a thing.

  
<https://imgur.com/a/gFIhFKX>

When you realize mid kiss that he's all wrong, but you have no idea what to do about it.

♪ _You see nothing clearly…_ ♪  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/bfQsJNL>  
  
Needing a distraction and wanting to know more about the case, Nicole tries her hand at getting more info from Dolls. He's as uncooperative as ever, though he does tell her this had nothing to do with other cases.

♪ _So headstrong deny the feeling..._ ♪

  
<https://imgur.com/a/Ari4Kx4>  
  
This is the face of a cop not buying the bullshit being fed to her

  
<https://imgur.com/a/PpvFM64>  
Of course, her eyes are drawn once again to the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Haught's mouth actually falls open 

♪ _Whisper whisper all the time..._ ♪  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/OjpJUE7>  
  
Waverly!

♪ _No more silent treatment..._ ♪

  
<https://imgur.com/a/RhK1qg1>  
  
Nicole watches as Waverly draws her shoulders up and puts on a brave face to go talk to Wynonna.

  
<https://imgur.com/a/W6OdGMv>  
  
Waverly's strong of spirit and she sets things aside for now to be there for her sister. 

  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/2ev3MEh>  
Nicole can't help it. Her words just tumble out.

**She said she was glad I called.**

♪ _I am screaming in your ear…_ ♪

This likely became a memory that would make future Nicole smile like an idiot. Dolls, of course, catches it.

**  
<https://imgur.com/a/Vv4lhyq>  
  
Ahuh, I bet.**

Which catches Nicole's attention. There is a ghost of a smile on the Deputy Marshal’s face.

  
<https://imgur.com/a/rxT7O3u>  
  
That's when Nicole realizes at least one other person in the room knows.

Nicole: _Oops. Let that professionalism slip, Haught._

  
<https://imgur.com/a/0Efy086>  
  
Nicole: _If he says anything about this..._

Dolls just looks back over at Waverly, secretly gleeful watching this baby romance develop. He says he doesn’t do relationships, but we all know that Dolls actually has a heart. He was the first WayHaught shipper.

♪ _I’m starving stop at nothing..._ ♪♪

***

Phew! So that took forever to get done. Christmas happened & then the world locked down making the pair of us have to take a break and sort out our lives. It won't take this long between the next scene analysis. We promise. Take care everyone!


End file.
